¿quien ocupa tu corazón? NALU VS STINLU
by akiraneko-chan20
Summary: lucy despues de recibir una "confesion" por parte de sting, empieza a confundirse puesto que este trata de enamorarla y le hace desarrollar cierto afecto hacia el, pero esta enamorada de natsu y no sabe si sus sentimientos serian correspondidos
1. Capítulo 1

cap 1: de mision por una semana

Después de los grandes juegos mágicos en Magnolia y la lucha contra los dragones, era un día tranquilo y en nuestro gremio favorito Fairy Tail hay mucho desorden ya que la gran Titania y el master están en una reunión con el consejo mágico y el alcalde de un pueblo puesto que ciertos magos de hielo y fuego hicieron un gran desastre.

Lucy pov:

Estaba sentada junto con Wendy y Cana platicando sobre chicos o mejor dicho que ellas estaban insinuando cosas sobre que Natsu gusta de mi y eso cuando sentí unos brazos caer sobre mis hombros y supe de quien eran.

Hablando del rey de roma-dijo Cana poniendo una mirada picara a lo cual yo me sonroje.

Luceeeeee-dijo Natsu llamando mi atención-Hagamos una misión, yo se que esta próxima tu renta-cuando dijo la palabra ¨renta¨ recordé que no había pagado mi alquiler.

Claro Natsu y dime cual escogiste?-respondí casi de inmediato.

Es una misión en la que tenemos que recuperar alguna clase de objeto mágico de un animal que se lo llevo a una cueva, la misión es fácil y la paga es muy buena- y al escuchar que era fácil rápidamente conteste.

Yosh¡, hagámoslo- conteste felizmente a lo que rápido fui a mi departamento a coger algunas prendas y comida para el viaje ya que la misión era de una semana concorde con Natsu que dentro de dos horas nos veríamos en el gremio para salir hoy.

**/ Flashback /**

Muy bien Natsu, dentro de dos horas nos vemos aquí en el gremio- le dije a Natsu a lo cual solo asintió.

**/ Fin Flashback /**

Natsu pov:

Cuando Lucy dijo que quería ir a la misión conmigo me emocione tanto que no le dije que iríamos solos ya que cierto gato traidor prefirió irse con Charle y Wendy a un día de campo en las afueras de Magnolia pero que se le puede hacer, iba saliendo del gremio cuando choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Ouch, por que no te fi…-no pude terminar ya que con lo que choque era la peli escarlata y con un pastel, alto ¡UN PASTEL¡

Maldito bastardo arruinaste mi pastel-dijo Erza súper cabreada y empecé a sudar frio tratando de defenderme.

Er-Er-Erza lo-lo sien-siento- dije tartamudeando pero al momento en que me iba a ir un brazo me cogió y lanzo al otro extremo del gremio y empecé a ver oscuro hasta dormirme.

Erza pov:

Maldito bastardo de Natsu, sin vergüenza, arruino mi pastel y creyó que se iba a quedar sin castigo, cuando despierte lo moleré a golpes.

Erza, Erza, Erza, ERZA¡-oí gritar a mi rubia amiga mi nombre a lo que rápidamente interrumpí mis sádicos pensamientos de cómo asesinar a Natsu.

Si, Lucy?- pregunte para saber que necesitaba.

Erza por casualidad has visto a Natsu es que no lo encuentro- contesto mirando a todos lados como buscando algo.

Si pero será mejor que esperes un rato en lo que despierta-conteste tranquilamente.

Lucy pov:

Cuando Erza dijo que esperara a que Natsu despertara me desconcertó un poco así que decidí preguntarle qué quería decir.

A que te refieres Erza?- pregunte

Me refiero a que lo deje inconsciente del otro lado del gremio ya que arruino mi pastel de fresas- me contesto tan tranquilamente que una gotita tipo anime bajo por mi frente que lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar.

Y dime Lucy para que lo buscabas?- me pregunto Erza un tanto curiosa y con una sonrisa picara?

Eh?, ha es solo que él, Happy y yo íbamos a ir a una misión por una semana- conteste pensativa.

Pero Happy se fue con Wendy y Charle de día de campo- me contesto Gray por detrás de mí a lo que solo pude dar un brinco para enfrente.

A que te refieres?- le pregunte a Gray una vez que me incorpore.

Me refiero a que iras sola a una misión con flamitas pero sin Happy- cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme, solo podía pensar en eso- Y sabes no dejare que vallas sola con ese cerebro de lava- contesto Gray interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

A quien le dijiste cerebro de lava- apareció Natsu atrás de Gray.

Pues a quien más flamitas-

PRINCESA DE HIELO-

CERILLO APAGADO- y así comenzaron su típica pelea.


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2: melentendidos y celos

Natsu pov:

Desperté algo adolorido después del gran golpe que me proporciono Erza y cuando mis sentidos de dragon slayer despertaron por completo puede sentir un hermoso olor a vainilla y fresas y supe que Lucy ya estaba aquí así que fui con ella y vi que estaba hablando con Gray acerca de que el nos acompañaría en el viaje así que decidí hacer mi aparición.

A quien le dijiste cerebro de lava- pregunte apareciendo atrás de Gray.

Pues a quien más flamitas- me contesto el muy… waaaa quien se cree que es.

PRINCESA DE HIELO- conteste desafiante.

CERILLO APAGADO-me contesto el maldito este

EXIBISIONISTA- ja con esta se que le gano- MIRA PARA ABAJO-

Qué? Waaaaaa, mi ropa donde…-y comenzó con su típica búsqueda de su ropa.

Natsu…- me llamo Erza a lo que solo pude sudar frio.

Ha-hai- conteste nervioso al ver como se acercaba a mí con paso lento.

Natsu…-cada vez se acercaba mas hasta que- COMO CREES QUE VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE LLEVES A LUCY SOLA CONTIGO A NOSE DONDE POR UNA SEMANA SIN HAPPY- cuando dijo eso todo el gremio volteo a verme y Lucy solo se sonrojo.

Erza no es lo que tú piensas, solo quería ayudar a Lucy con su alquiler- conteste nervioso.

Erza pov:

Cuando supe que Natsu se llevaría a Lucy y que irían solos no pude evitar no hacer nada ya que ella para mí es como una hermanita menor a la que quiero mucho y por ningún motivo dejaría que ese bastardo le hiciera algo…

Natsu…- conteste con mis ojos tapando mi flequillo- Di tus últimas palabras- y así empecé a golpearlo nuevamente sacando la armadura del purgatorio.

**EN OTRO LADO DEL GREMIO**

Lissana pov:

Cuando escuche que Natsu se iría con Lucy por una semana a un lugar apartado no pude evitar no sentir ira, ya que yo lo ame desde que éramos niños y a un lo sigo amando y no iba a dejar que esa pelo teñida me lo quitara así que decidí hacer algo pero antes de que lo hiciera…

Mira-nee me puedes dejar pasar- pregunte inocentemente a mi hermana

Ara, ara Lissana a dónde vas?- pregunto mi hermana con una sonrisa diabólica.

A ningún lado Mira-nee solo me iba a sentar en la mesa- cuando le dije eso rápidamente me fui a sentar a la mesa dejando atrás a mi hermana, pero lo que me molesta es que no pude hacer nada para que Natsu no valla con Lucy.

Mira pov:

Lo siento Lissana pero no dejare que arruines todo con Natsu y Lucy, debes entender que no es para ti.

Gray pov:

En verdad no me puedo creer que ese maldito come llamas se las ingeniara para ir con Lucy solos a una misión, pero claro que no iba a permitir que mi hermanita fuera con ese estúpido ya que le podría ocurrir algo y yo no estaría para ella.

Me acerque a Lucy y le pregunte- Lucy me dejarías ir con ustedes-

Claro, entre mas mejor- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa muy típica de ella.

Está bien entonces yo también iré con ustedes si me lo permites- hablo Erza apareciendo de la nada cargando a un Natsu inconsciente.

Claro, mejor vallamos de una vez- contesto Lucy a lo que Erza y yo asentimos y partimos a la estación de trenes con una Natsu aun inconsciente.

Normal pov:

Ya en el tren nuestros 4 magos se encontraban en sus asientos platicando sobre sus aventuras pasadas cuando un peli rosa comenzó a despertar al mismo tiempo en que se mareaba a lo cual solo pudo recostarse en la piernas de la rubia para seguir durmiendo lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo por parte de la rubia.

Natsu pov:

Qué bien huele Lucy su aroma es como de vainilla y fresas y me tranquiliza mucho y además de que es mi mejor amiga algo me hace querer protegerla contra todo incluso contra mí, lo cual podría ocurrir muy pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3: confesiones 1ra parte

Los magos llegaron a su destino en Crocus una ciudad de gran porcentaje en comercio donde pronto irían a ver a su cliente.

Bien ya que hemos llegado tenemos unas horas antes de ir con el cliente para ver la ciudad-dijo la maga de las armaduras.

Bien, Erza que te parece si vamos y vemos las tiendas y de paso pasamos por una pastelería- al momento en que la maga celestial menciono la pastelería a Erza se le iluminaron los ojos y acto siguiente llevaba a una rubia del brazo corriendo por todo Crocus.

**Con Gray y Natsu**

Pobre de Lucy, no debió mencionar la pastelería ya que en esta ciudad no hay- dijo el mago de hielo un tanto preocupado.

A Natsu solo le recorrió un escalofrió.

Dime llamitas como convenciste a Lucy de venir solos a esta misión?- pregunto un Gray un tanto desconcertado.

Y a ti que te interesa princesa de hielo- contesto el mago de fuego un tanto molesto.

Pues me interesa porque la quiero mucho y la quiero proteger- cuando el mago de fuego escucho eso no pudo evitar sentir ira asía su amigo/rival.

Maldito…- no pudo continuar ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

Natsu-san cuanto tiempo- contesto un rubio por detrás del él.

Eh?, oh Sting- contesto el mago de fuego interrumpiendo su pelea.

Natsu-san a que han venido a Crocus?-pregunto el rubio un tanto curioso.

Lucy pov:

En el momento en que mencione la pastelería Erza me llevo a rastras por todo Crocus y para mi mala suerte en Crocus no hay pastelerías por lo que Erza tendrá abstinencia de pasteles por una semana y si en un día es como una fiera no me la quiero imaginar en una semana.

Lucy…- me llamo Erza interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y a mí me recorrió un escalofrió.

Ha-hai- conteste temerosa por favor kami-sama cuídame.

Lucy…-waaaa que miedo-NO HAY PASTELERIAS AQUÍ, TENDRE UNA ABSTINENCIA DE PASTELES-y se lanzo a llorar en mis brazos pero por suerte no me izo nada, gracias kami-sama.

**Con Gray y Natsu**

Natsu pov:

Estaba a punto de golpear a Gray cuando alguien apareció por detrás de mí.

Nee, Natsu-san que hacen en Crocus?- me pregunto Sting curioso.

Pues venimos a una misión y ustedes?- le pregunte a Sting

Nosotros venimos de paseo a Crocus- me contesto Sting muy tranquilo y pensativo a lo que yo solo asentí.

Natsu-san y Lulu-me pregunto el gato con el chaleco

Quien?-pregunte un tanto confundido

Es la rubia que le gusta a Sting-kun- cuando dijo eso casi me desmayaba.

Sting pov:

Venia junto con Rogue, Lector y Froch a visitar Crocus y cuando finalmente pudimos bajar del tren pude ver a Natsu-san así que nos dirigimos a donde estaba el con el alquimista de hielo.

Natsu-san cuanto tiempo-conteste gustoso.

Eh? Oh Sting- respondió el volteando a ver quien lo llamo.

Nee, Natsu-san que hacen en Crocus?-pregunte curioso.

Pues venimos a una misión y ustedes?-me dijo.

Nosotros venimos de paseo a Crocus-conteste pensativo.

Natsu-san y lulu-pregunto mi pequeño Lector.

Quien?- pregunto Natsu-san a Lector.

Es la rubia que le gusta a Sting-kun- cuando dijo eso yo casi lo quería golpear y mandarlo lejos a volar.

Natsu pov:

Cuando el gato ese dijo que a Sting le gustaba Lucy yo entre en shock no me lo podía creer, según con los dragon slayer cuando uno escoje a su pareja los demás deben cuidarla no enamorarse de ella, maldito primero el exhibicionista y ahora Sting.

Cómo?- pregunte incrédulo al gato ese y voltee a ver a Sting que estaba sonrojado y atrás de el Lucy y Erza, alto, ¡LUCY¡

Lucy-san- dijo el bastardo de Sting y Lucy solo se fue corriendo totalmente roja y atrás de ella iban Erza y Gray, yo quería ir pero me quede para charlar con el malnacido de Sting.

Sting es eso cierto?- pregunte con mi pelo tapando mis ojos.


End file.
